Bananun in the Night
by Fanfictionisinmysoul09
Summary: Bananun: Before Sister Mary Eunice was possessed, she walks in on Lana during a private moment. But after the demon takes her body their relationship grows closer than before.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be kind. It will contain smut so be warned. I also have no rights or ownership over these characters.**

**I would love suggestions and prompts for further stories; which include Hotgomery, Bananun and Foxxay.**

Chapter One

Sister Mary Eunice's POV

Sister Mary Eunice walked silently away from Sister Jude's office, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She had just been submitted to a talk from Sister Jude about her faults which always resulted in her breaking down. This time it was another rant about her allowing the nosey reporter, Lana Winter to enter the facility and get critical information about Briarcliff and its secret terrors that went on behind its walls. Sister Jude had implied that it had been Mary Eunice's fault that Miss Lana Winters was subjected to electroshock therapy which had happened a week ago. Mary Eunice knew that it was Sister Jude who made the order for Lana's unorthodox "therapy" but deep down where a lot of herself doubt and hate lay, she thought that maybe it was her fault.  
Wiping her tears she thought about Lana. She was as fully recovered from her electroshock therapy as was possible, but she still had moments of pain and mental confusion that Mary Eunice watched with pity. She knew that Lana was a sinner... Well that's what Sister Jude said anyway. But how could something that made Lana so happy be a sin? It wasn't like she was hurting anyone. Mary shook her head as she contemplated this. No. She wasn't thinking straight. With a sigh she continued her path through the hallways of the asylum. How was Lana going? She thought. Last time she had seen her she had been curled in a ball in one of the armchairs in the common room as Dominique played over and over, her eyes red and covered in tear tracks that ran down her face through the dirt on her skin. Mary felt bad for her; it had been her fault after all that Lana was here. Mary slowed down and suddenly decided to make a visit to Miss Winters' cell just to check if she was ok. It was late, most of the inmates at Briarcliff would be asleep, Lana included, but Mary thought it wouldn't hurt to see her... She was still full of guilt and thought it was her duty to look after Lana best she could.  
She made a left, then a right and soon enough she was outside Lana's cell door. She stood there quietly fiddling with her fingers, slightly scared of going in. She had always been shy. Still picking at her fingers she cocked her head to the side. There was a strange noise coming from inside the room, a sort of ragged breathing and maybe a whimper? She couldn't decide. What was going on in Lana's cell? Curiosity getting the better of her, she grasped the door handle, turned it as quietly as she could and opened the door a slight fraction and peeped her head around the corner to lay her blue eyes on the scene in front of her.  
Mary Eunice stood frozen with shock and fear was she observed Lana sitting on her bed, legs propped up with knees bend, head tilted back, eyes screwed tightly shut as her hand moved back and forth in her panties. Moans, whimpers and incoherent words came from Lana's mouth between "Oh my gods" and heavy breathing. Her hand working harder and harder bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  
Mary Eunice stood transfixed, at the sight of Lana's pleasure. She felt terribly scared and hot as a slight ache started to make its self known between her legs and she had to grab at the doorframe to steady herself from this new experience that filled her whole body, making her moan.  
As she let out a whimper without realising it, Lana opened her eyes with shock and yelled out in fear. When she saw Mary Eunice standing in the doorway she wrenched her hand out of herself and grabbed at the sheets to cover herself, but in her panicked state ended falling off the bed in a heap. Sister Mary Eunice ran. As fast as she could, her habit flying around her ankles as she fled. She was shocked at what she had seen, and even more shocked at how it had affected her. When she reached her room she threw the door open then slammed it shut, jumping onto her bed and getting lost in the sheets.  
She curled up in a ball, her eyes wide and the images of Lana rocking her hips back and forth stuck in her head. The ache had not left her core and shifting a little she realised her panties were soaked. She shuddered. This had never happened before. She had never felt pleasure like this. She felt dirty, she knew it was wrong, especially with Lana... But it felt so good... "No!" She suddenly yelled out and began to sob. The images of Lana fixed in her mind while she shook with tears as she fell into an uneasy sleep, the ache between her legs not faltering.

**More coming soon:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is just a quick chapter with not much Mary Eunice/Lana action but I had to get this one out of the way, sorry. Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully and will have smut.**

**Please send me reviews and any hints or helpers you think I could use. Also if you have a prompt let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks**

Chapter 2

Sister Mary Eunice POV

Mary Eunice had had enough. She had had enough if the sinful feelings she was experiencing since she had spied upon Lana three nights ago in her state of arousal.  
She was tired. She had gotten very little sleep over this short space of time, often crying herself to sleep only to wake from uneasy dreams that she couldn't deny that she enjoyed.  
So with the lack of sleep, her fears of the people around her and her embarrassment from the whole situation was enough to set her on edge every moment she saw Lana. When they were together the nun never made eye contact, whilst she continuously blushed. She knew Lana was embarrassed and angry from the intrusion. The reporter glared, red faced at her when Mary accidentally let their eyes lock for more than a second.  
So with the conflicting feelings of pleasure and her duties as a nun Mary was finding it hard to cope.  
It was late one night when she was handing out the small cups with the mixes if pills and vitamins to the wide verity of different mental cases that wondered around the common room. She had just reserved another glare from Lana as the reporter blushed, took her pills and walked away leaving the nun on the edge if tears. Mary Eunice had had enough of this, it needed to stop and she knew that only one person could help her. She set off down the dark hallways of the asylum, heading straight for Sister Jude. She knew that the older nun was busy tonight, but she didn't care. She needed help. She needed forgiveness.  
She had just made her way into the corridor she knew Sister Jude would be located. Sounds of yelling and crashing made themselves known to her from just up ahead. Sister Jude's voice no doubt. Hoping that her fellow nun was ok she started to hurry faster almost tripping over her habit as she did so. Suddenly all the lights went out. The air filled with a high, bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the building, cutting at Mary as it reached her ears. To her it sounded like the darkest depths of hell. She could no longer hear the panicked voices coming from the room up ahead where she guessed the unholy scream had come from. When she finally reached the doorway, fumbling slightly in the dark she glanced through it to see Sister Jude, The Monsignor and Dr Oliver Thredson all standing around a rickety old mental bed in which a young boy lay strapped to by his arms and legs. His skin was pale and looked sickly. Foam frothed from his mouth and the smell of rotting flesh filled the room. All this registered in Mary's brain for only a few seconds before the crucifix hanging on the wall opposite her fell to the floor with a clatter. As soon as it hit the floor everything went black.

Lana's POV

Lana sat curled up in one of the overstuffed leather armchairs in the common room, staring into oblivion. Not long ago she had been talking to Kit but he had since been taken back to his cell, so she was all alone with nothing but her own thoughts as the other inmates wondered aimlessly around in the corners of her vision. She was thinking about the other night, how close they had been to escaping this terrible place... But those things in the forest. She shuddered at the memory of the creatures Kit, Grace and herself had come across the night of the screening of The Sign of the Cross. What were they? She came across a memory. Could those things have anything to do with her encounter with Sister Mary Eunice the night she had been instated at Briarcliff? She had always been a quick thinker, always able to put two and two together. This skill was one of the reasons she had chosen a carrier as a reporter. Suddenly she looked up, shaking her head to get her back to her surroundings. The doors of the common room were pushed open loudly and Sister Mary Eunice walked in. "Speak of the Devil..." Lana whispered under her breath, little aware of the irony of what she just said. Lana instinctively looked the other way, feeling her cheeks flooding with heat. She knew she was blushing. When she thought she could sneak a gaze back at the nun she did. Mary was talking to one of the security guards positioned at the main doors. Lana watched her carefully until she had finished. Mary turned on her heals and walked to the other doors on the other side if the room, passing Lana as she did. Lana was slightly confused to see a smirk cross the nun's lips as they made eye contact. Usually the nun avoided Lana whilst blushing. Lana knew why. She would never forget the night Mary Eunice walked in on her playing with herself. One moment of pleasure she thought she could sneak gone in a matter of seconds, followed by a continuous embarrassment for both girls. She was expecting a visit from Sister Jude for her lustful release but it never came. Maybe Mary was too afraid to dob her in? She didn't know but she was at least thankful.  
Annoyance and confusion filled her as Mary's eyes met hers and the smirk became larger. She continued past her and left the common room, not before glancing back at Lana with another grin on her face as she disappeared around the doorframe. Lana stared at the spot where Mary Eunice had been. There was something different about her, something not right. Maybe with was the way the young blond held herself, the way she walked with the tinniest bit of a swagger, swinging her hips ever so slightly. Lana couldn't decide but she was suddenly filled with an unknown fear of what lay ahead.

**More coming very soon:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the delay, I've been really busy. But none the less I am back to continue. Also feel free to send me promts and ideas and I'll see what I can do :) **

Chapter 3

Lana sighed as she got up from the lounge chair she had been currently sitting in before she was instructed to go and visit Sister Jude in her office. As she made her way out of the common room she realised something. Sister Jude had been away for a week so how could she want to see Lana? Maybe she was back? But Lana didn't think that was the case, so she continued her way through the corridor, up the stairs and down a passage until she came into sight of Sister Jude's office. She slowly made her way towards the door and clasped the handle in her hand, turning it to open the door. When she entered the office she just stood there not moving. It was completely empty. Sister Jude was not here. Lana looked around confused, still not sure what to do. Should she stay here and wait or go back to her quarters? Before she could make a decision she made one more glance around the room, taking in her surroundings. The door to her far right was agar. Lana presumed it was Jude's bedroom maybe but none the less she made her way forward in case the nun was in there. She wanted to find the Sister as soon as possible so as to not receive a beating for disobeying the request to visit her office. When she walked into the room she expected to see Sister Jude, but instead was visited with the sight of another nun.

Wetness pooled in her underwear as she took in the sight.

Sister Mary Eunice sat upon Jude's bed at the far end of the small sleeping quarters. She was dressed in a lacy red slip, black stocking and her long blond hair fell messily down her back, free from the habit she usually wore it in. Her right hand was moving in circles between her long legs whilst the other held on to the headboard, hips bucking in a slow, smooth rhythm. Her head was thrown back, bottom lip between her teeth as she moaned and whimpered. Her eyes squeezed shut as her back arched and she moaned even louder.

"Oh God Yes!"

Her voice was like pure lust and desire as she uttered the words. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and gazed back at Lana, a large smirk spreading across her red lips as her eyes flashed a deep, dark gold when they met the chocolate brown of the woman across the room. The reporter watched for only a few seconds as the wetness intensified and she began to ache.

She had seen enough. Lana threw herself out of the room, slamming both doors behind her as she ran back to her cell in pure shock.

**Sorry this is so short but the next chapter is on its way**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is, finally getting to some real smutty stuff, hope you enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4

It was close to midnight and everything at Briacliff was quite, well, as quite as a mental asylum can be. Almost all the patience were asleep... _Almost _all.

Down in the bakery Lana Winters stood up against the large, cold, metal table furiously banging and kneading a large pile of dough. She was tired and exhausted, but it was her shift tonight. So here she was, out at the dead of night, all alone making bread. She liked being alone in this place, the other inmates and staff annoyed her, but at the same time she longed for contact, a physical connection with someone she knew she would never get in here.

She was sick and tired of all the weird shit she had been exposed too; the creatures in the woods, being submitted to inhuman treatments, the shenanigans of the other patience... Her two encounters with Sister Mary Eunice... Fucking hell! She shouldn't be here. In her anger at this she banged her hands down hard in the dough, hitting them on the metal table and making a loud crashing sound that echoed around the desolate bakery.

"Fuck!" She yelled, ringing her hands in pain, flower rising into the air.

"Tsk tsk, quite a temper you've got there"

Lana whirled around at the sound of the voice coming from across the room. The figure stood leaning against the door frame, a smirk plastered across her face as she gazed at the reporter with golden eyes. Lana blushed, instantly recalling the events of the day before and mumbled "sorry sister" as she turned back to her work. Mary Eunice continued to gaze at Lana for a moment before making her way towards her, the sound of her shoes echoing around the room. The nun stood next to the reporter and began to work, grabbing a lump of dough and starting to knead it. Lana watched her do this, feeling very uncomfortable. Mary seemed different to the innocent, scared girl she had met not long ago and it made her uneasy… and yet… She watched the other woman's hands work expertly in the bread, the way her long fingers moved and the way her body rocked when she was kneading. Lana couldn't lie, but she was transfixed, the nun's actions reminding of the movements she was doing when Lana had been called to see her.

"Is something wrong Miss Winters?" Mary said as she looked down at Lana, an innocent smile on her lips.

Lana didn't respond. She just re assumed her beating of the dough. Sister Mary Eunice stopped her kneading and turned to look at the reporter.

"You're tired Miss Winters... You should get some rest" the nun said this, reaching out her hand to brush Lana's cheek with the back of her hand smirking when the woman next to her jumped at the contact.

"Let me help you... Speed things up"

The nun walked up behind Lana and put her arms around her waist, placing her hands on the reporter's and beginning to work the bread dough. Lana shuddered and then froze, not sure what to do. To terrified to move. The feeling of the nun pressed flushed against her back, the feeling of Mary's hands on hers. Her mind screamed at her to do something, but the fear seeping through her kept her stock still. The nun smirked and, ever so slowly began to rock her hips back and forward slightly against Lana's rear. The reporter and squeezed her eyes closed, too scared to move as she felt the nun move against her.

"I'd just like to apologise for yesterday"

Mary continued to roll her hips, making Lana's breath hitch.

"When you came to visit I was... Slightly... Preoccupied"

Her fingers stopped kneading the dough and started to trace circles on the back of Lana's hands. Lana let out a whimper she was trying so hard to hold back. Panic. That's all she felt.

"I exposed myself to you... And I'm sorry, but I don't think you were sorry at all." She cocked her head to the side, letting out a small sigh as she pushed harder into the reporter and continued.

"Did you touch yourself after?"

Mary's hips moved slightly faster now, her right hand sliding up Lana's front then down between her legs as her left moved to her neck, brushing the woman's hair away to expose her neck.

"I know you did Miss Winters, just like the night I saw you playing with yourself, moaning, whimpering. I could smell the arousal on you when you saw me doing the same"

She leaned down and brushed her lips over the woman's ear. Lana balled her hands into fists, her breath ragged and a slight ache pooling in her stomach as she felt the nuns breath on her neck and her lips on her ear.

"... And I can smell it on you now" Mary finished, finally taking the reporters ear lobe in her mouth and squeezing her centre with the other.

Lana finally came to her censers and pushed the nun off her angrily.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as Mary bumped into the bread rack behind her. The nun stood up and brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face and continued to smirk at Lana.

"Oh come now Miss Winters, I know what you want. I know what you are..."

Lana just glared back at her, her hands trembling and her mind buzzing.

"I have seen your thoughts Lana, I know what you desire. That night you couldn't help yourself. You liked seeing me moan... Fucking myself, screaming your name over and over as I..."

She rose and slowly walked towards Lana, making the woman back away towards the table which hit her in the small of the back as Mary hung on the last word.

"..._come_"

Lana couldn't stop the wetness that seeped between her legs. It was true. She had touched herself after walking in on Mary. Imagining her begging the reporter to fuck her, imagining the nun's mouth at her core. That had been the best orgasm she had felt in a while. She shuddered again as Mary got closer and closer, her hips swinging slide to side as she cornered Lana.

"I want you Lana" Sister Mary whispered, yet again flush up against the reporter. She placed her hands on either side of her face, gold staring deeply into brown. Lana closed her eyes and let herself indulge in the feeling of Mary's skin on hers.

"Don't you want me Miss Winters?"

She said this slowly, moving her face closer and closer. Lana knew this was wrong, it was so taboo. She knew she should run and get as far away from this as she could but she couldn't stop the words from escaping her mouth.

"Yes" she replied, staring at her own lust being reflected in Mary's eyes.

"Then take me" the nun said before Lana lunged forward pressing her lips hard up against Mary's with all her self-control gone. Her lips tasted amazing, more amazing that Lana dared to imagine, moving passionately against hers occasionally sucking and biting as their kiss became even more heated. Mary Eunice took Lana in her hands and let her tongue blush against her mouth, entering it without the reporter's permission. Showing Lana who was in charge. Her hands wondered to her back and removed her simple attire to expose the inmate. When she revealed more skin she eagerly moved her mouth to Lana's neck, the dress flung carelessly away leaving the inmate in her simple undergarments. Lana grabbed desperately at Mary's coif, pulling it away as blond hair spilled into reach, which he took in her hands whilst the nun sucked and kissed her neck as if her life depended on it. Occasional moans spilling from the two of them.

"Oh God…." Lana groaned as Mary's tongue found her pulse point, hands eagerly running over the reporters back, up her stomach and cupping her breast, kneading and squeezing them.

"There is no God here Lana…." Mary warned between kisses, biting the reporter's ear, making her whimper. The Nun grabbed her by the back of the thighs and lifted her up onto the table, making Lana jump from the sudden cold metal on her heated skin.

"I've wanted this for so long Lana" Mary whispered and she began to kiss her way down the reporter's body, hands touching as much skin as they could, caressing her chest, back, stomach and finally resting on her thighs.

"Do you want it?"

"yes…. Yes… please.." Lana moaned as she watched the nun sink to her knees, hands resting on the blonde's shoulders, bottom lip between her teeth as lust clouded her mind. She was aching and she needed the young girl, she needed her now. Mary Eunice hummed in approval and looped her fingers into Lana's panties and began to pull them down. Once off, she tossed them aside and looked back at the woman's bare core right in front of her eyes. She licked her lips, a greedy look making its way over her face. Gold eyes filled with lust.

"You're so wet Lana…." She mocked, a smirk upon her lips, a hungry look in her eyes as he looked up into the pools of chocolate brown that mirrored her own desires.

"Please…. Fuck me" Lana begged, she didn't think she could wait any longer.

Mary chuckled and began to kiss her way up the reporter's inner thigh until she reached her aching core, pausing a moment to look back up at the reporter before her mouth came into contact with Lana.

Lana yelled out when the nun began to work on her core, pleasure flooding throughout her body. It had been so long, and even then nothing compared to the skill Mary demonstrated as she continued to eat Lana. Her breathing became heavy and her moans grew louder and louder as they tumbled from her lips, fingers digging into blonde hair, holding on for dear life as though if she let go, all the pleasure would leave.

Mary smirked, this was bliss. Having this woman at her mercy, reading her thoughts and hearing how much the brunette needed her, desired her. She began to suck on her clit every so often, but still continuing to swipe her tongue where the reporter was most needy, each time, Lana would moan and whimper still even louder.

"Fuck yes…. Please….. Faster" Lana groaned only to yelp when the nun dragged her finger nails over her thighs, biting down lightly on her clit.

"Don't tell me what to do Lana… or I will stop… and we both know you wouldn't want that" Mary Eunice said as she ceased her ministrations, smirking against the reporters thigh as Lana whimpered and shuddered.

"No please…. I'm sorry, please… please I need more… I need you…"

That was enough for Mary, she dived right back in between Lana's legs, bringing her closer and closer. With a few more licks from the nun, Lana came undone. Orgasm taking over her body.

"Oh yes…. Mary! Mary! Please… oh fuck yes!"

Her whole body shook and her back arched, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back, moaning and whimpering as she began to come down from her climax. Mary took a few more licks and finally stood up and wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand, bending down to pick up her coif. She turned back to Lana, still sitting on the bench and breathing heavily. She smirked again and made her way over to the reporter, standing close to her again with her mouth near the other woman's ear.

"If you need me again Miss Winters … you know where to find me". He winked at her then just before she was about to leave, she leaned in and gave Lana a kiss before sauntering away as she fixed her hair back into the coif.

Lana sat reeling. She still couldn't believe what just happened. It was so surreal. Still recovering from her orgasm and the kiss Mary had just given her, she watched mesmerised as the nun walked away, a swing to her hips and with no doubt a large smirk plastered across her lips. Lana couldn't wait, she needed more from the nun… and she needed it soon.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please give me prompts and I will see what I can do, thanks.**


End file.
